The Magic of Belief
by The Convergence
Summary: For Cass: An unexpected storm system rolled into Southeast Kansas, bringing with it several inches of sparkly Christmas snow. To some, that snow would be another holiday nuisance. To some, another chore. But, as with many things in life, it depends on the attitude you decide to see things with. And to one little boy in a small town in Kansas, snow was absolutely magical.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Cass  
 **Character:** Clark Kent  
 **Other Characters Used:** Martha Kent  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre:** Fluff/magic  
 **Message:** I rather enjoyed writing this for you. I hope you have a very nice Holiday Season.

* * *

 **The Magic of Belief**

 _An unexpected storm system rolled into Southeast Kansas, bringing with it several inches of sparkly Christmas snow. To some, that snow would be another holiday nuisance. To some, another chore. But, as with many things in life, it depends on the attitude you decide to see things with. And to one little boy in a small town in Kansas, snow was absolutely magical._

* * *

Little blue eyes stared out the chilly glass of the front door into the dark, Kansas sky. The six-year-old knew that not every Christmas came with snow. In fact, in the midwest United States, snow was a bit hit and miss in the winter. A small laugh escaped Clark's lips as he watched the little flakes begin to pile up on the rickety front steps of the farmhouse. A feeling of wonder spread joy through his chest like fireworks. You see, this snow was no ordinary snow. This snow was especially important.

Two weeks prior, Clark had been sitting at the kitchen table with a pencil in his hand and an intense look of focus on his face. His feet swung back and forth, toes of his sneakers occasionally brushing the hardwood floor as he tried so very hard to think of what he wanted for Christmas. His mother had allowed him the afternoon off from his usual chores to write his letter to Santa and he swore he would not miss a single thing. He'd been thinking about what he would put on his list all morning and had already written it out. Now, however, he felt as though there was something more.

He'd listed all of his desired toys, all of the things he wanted for his parents, and the few things he requested Santa bring for his dog, but it still didn't feel complete. The creaking sound of the back door swinging open drew his attention up from the paper just in time to see his mother stepping into the house.

"Cold out there," She chuckled, combing chilly fingers through tangled hair as she looked her son over. "How's that letter coming?"

"I'm missing something," The boy announced with a frown, gaze dropping to the list once more.

"You'll get it figured out," She hummed, washing her hands before crossing to press a gentle kiss to his mess of dark hair. "Just finish by dinner. I need to get it out to the mailbox before it gets dark. Okay?"

"Okay, mom," The boy nodded in understanding before starting to read over the list again. He only glanced up once when his mother left the room again before his mind started to turn. What was it that could make Christmas so magical? What was it that could make everything in the world just a little bit brighter? His mind wandered until he found himself humming Christmas songs, hardly even thinking about the words (he honestly only knew about half of them anyway). He continued his mindless humming until one word stuck out in his mind.

"Snow!" He exclaimed, a bright grin spreading across his face, "Santa can bring us snow!"

And so, with all faith in the magic of Christmas, Clark Kent added 'snow' to his Christmas list.

On Christmas Eve, an unexpected storm system rolled into Southeast Kansas, bringing with it several inches of sparkly Christmas snow. To some, that snow would be another holiday nuisance. To some, another chore. But, as with many things in life, it depends on the attitude you decide to see things with. And to one little boy in a small town in Kansas, snow was absolutely magical.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
